


Later

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Secrets, gray ace Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Alec stands up to Jace at the cemetery and on the roof of the Hotel DuMort, because being cocky can only take you so far before it gets you into trouble.Then Jace looks at him and sparks fly.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m older than you. And I’m not in your shadow.”    
  
Alec’s eyes burn as he growls the words out to Jace.    
  
He expects Jace to retaliate cruelly. Jace is never one to de-escalate and back out of a fight. Especially after Alec insulted him so openly, straight up saying that their reckless quests are driven by Jace’s need to “get laid”. He doesn’t even know how those words made it past his lips - he is bitter, incredibly bitter at the whole world because it gets Jace and he does not. But usually the venom stays deep inside him and simmers; on this one occasion it spewed out and burned Jace to the flesh.    
  
He’s about to give up and walk away when he sees it like in slow motion, a lingering flicker of despair, longing and something else, something he might recognise as desire if he could accept he is the object of it.    
  
Jace watches him quietly and the whole world disappears around them, like it does when they parabatai track.    
  
“We’ll talk about this later.” Jace says, and the words feel like someone poured molten lava into Alec’s every corner.    
  
***   
  
It becomes so clear that he was wrong when  _ later _ comes around.    
  
Jace is drawn to the annoying girl. But because he sees himself in her, lost in a new world, with nothing to cling to. 

But Jace wants him and apparently their one-sided talk at the cemetery made him stop holding himself back.    
  
All this time, Jace loved him back; all this time, Jace punished and numbed the feeling out of himself, not wanting to break the trust of the family that raised him or to risk Alec’s career by breaking the law. Because Alec knows, had Jace come to him and said one word, one word only, his body would have gone on his knees before his brain could register what was going on and worry.    
  
Maybe it was good that they waited. Alec regrets not having their feelings out in the open between them for this long, but he is not sure he would have survived the power of Jace’s love and desire for him when they were boys.    
  
He can barely survive it now, pressed against the door of Jace’s room, being kissed by the one person he’s ever wanted to be kissed by. It burns and it chars, it feels like lightning coursing through him and setting fire to a place inside him that he did not dare awaken before.    
  
He can feel in the bond that Jace is anxious, but good anxious, as he only worries about making this good for Alec and making him feel amazing even though it’s Jace’s first time kissing another boy.    
  
Alec spins them around, not breaking the kiss, and walks backwards blindly until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He falls backwards and pulls Jace with him, moaning helplessly when their hard cocks press against each other and grind from the fall. Jace growls out his delight at the feeling too and grinds down into Alec repeatedly. 

When Jace’s lips find the tender skin of his neck, Alec knows. He never stood a chance. How could he, how could anyone ever believe he was born for any other purpose than to give in to Jace?    
  
The moment feels loaded with meaning and like Alec should somehow be more in charge of his feelings right now so he can remember it later, but he can’t. He feels safe with Jace and he trusts his parabatai with his very life, so why wouldn’t he trust him with his body too?    
  
He can feel Jace is as nervous as he is and it’s fine; he wouldn’t have it any other way. For the rest, he’s done the required reading, in the back section of the library where they keep the educational books. The mundanes even have videos about it and he’s seen some of those too. 

Jace is never going to look at anyone else again. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is later and what Jace and Alec understand by clearing things up between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some minor smut for now.

There’s no objective reason for them to hurry, but they both want to make up for the time they spent pining in secret.   
  
Alec wonders how come he’s never noticed Jace watching him, dragging his eyes over his shirtless form while they fought, pressing his hips down into him harder when he pinned him to the mat.   
  
But the thing about abuse survivors is they become masters of deception. You can detonate a bomb next to them and they won’t flinch if they feel like reacting will cost them more than not.

  
Of course Jace managed to conceal his feelings from his parabatai - but oh, how it must have cost him. Alec could weep at the thought.   
  
Jace sits back on his folded legs, looking lost and shockingly young, his hair disheveled and his lips red from their earlier kisses.   
  
“Do you know what’s next? What do you want to do?” He asks, and Alec can’t resist him, pulling him into his arms, stretching him out on top of him.   
  
“I do.” He says, touching his nose tip to Jace’s. “Do you have lube in here?”   
  
“Normal, edible or edible with glitter?” Jace blurts out. “Nightstand. Glamoured to look like brushes.”   
  
Alec’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline.   
  
“Really? Edible… with glitter?”   
  
“What, it’s really nice. A seelie friend recommended those. They warm up really nicely.”   
  
But there’s something else, and this time Jace is not making any effort to conceal his unease, neither in the bond, nor in his body language.   
  
“Hey. You can talk to me.” Alec says, careful. “I wasn’t judging you for having lube. You are very sexually active so it makes sense.”   
  
Jace huffs.   
  
“That’s the thing. I’m not sexually active at all. I have a lot of friends who agree to pretend we are at it so people get off my case. The thing is… I don’t feel like having sex with anyone, most of the time. And the only person I do fantasize about is you, but I thought that would never happen so I… came to terms with being on my own and tried to make it more interesting for myself.”   
  
Alec thinks back of all the times he’s seen Jace with other people - usually girls. They were always giggling and loudly announcing what they did or were planning to do to Jace and Jace was just… there, being okay with it. Alec also understands why Jace felt the need to project the image of a player. Anything less, and their parents would have started questioning his being the best at everything. 

“I’m sure we can figure something out, together.” Alec says, sitting up in Jace’s bed and pulling him close. “Are we still on?” He adds, bringing a hand up to rest in the center of Jace’s chest, rubbing small soothing circles.   
  
The huge relief of their feelings being out in the open between them makes everything easy. Alec feels like he could fly, regardless how the night progresses. 

“Hell yeah,” Jace replies, crowding Alec in his personal space bubble by plastering himself all over his parabatai and straddling his lap. “Now give us a kiss.”   
  
They kiss with renewed passion and their hands start to roam. Undressing each other feels like a ritual too, hands traveling up under shirts, peeling the fabric away and mapping the rough surfaces of runes old and new. Trousers are next, and both Alec and Jace undress each other with the excitement of mundane kids on their birthdays. Neither wants to lag behind, but they are not hurrying through it because even this feels exciting. There is tenderness and deep intimacy in the way their hands slide over heated skin, pushing fabric away and learning new contours. There is love in the purposeful way Jace lifts Alec’s ankles in his hand, one then the other, to rid him of his socks. And Alec gasps when pulling the elastic waist of Jace’s boxer briefs frees his semi-hard cock from its tight confines.   
  
And oh, is Jace flawless. They both take a moment to bask in the feeling of being naked together like this for the first time and they both look their fill.   
  
Jace’s mouth goes dry when he drags his gaze down Alec’s nicely shaped pecs and abs, past his Adonis belt and to his hard cock. He cannot resist wrapping his hand around it, gripping it firmly the way he likes it, giving it a few strokes while his mind is already solving the physics problem of how all that length will fit in _there_ . Sex is a hydraulic process after all, and Jace can’t wait to feel joined with Alec. They are already one in every other way.   
  
“You are gorgeous, parabatai.” He whisper-moans, the words coming out more breathlessly and hoarsely than he would like. “I want… everything, with you.”   
  
Alec’s cock twitches at his words and Alec himself groans with arousal, leaning close to kiss Jace. This time it’s languid and self-indulgent, their lips sliding purposefully against one another, tightening into small nips that turn into tugs or bites. When Alec pulls away, Jace’s lips are swollen and dark pink and Jace is panting and moaning, trying to incite another kiss.   
  
Alec cradles his parabatai’s chin in his palm, fingers on one cheek, thumb lazily stroking Jace’s lower lip.   
  
“In my lonely nights, jerking myself raw and biting my arm to keep from screaming, I’d picture your lips around my cock. I’d wonder how it would feel to have you suck me dry past the point where I’m an oversensitive mess, and then fuck me.” He says, forgetting himself and his reserved ways, lost in how intoxicatingly beautiful Jace looks, sitting back on his folded legs so close to him. 

Jace looks so wrecked already, by the mere mental image of what Alec’s words conjured in his mind. 

“But you’ll tell me if it feels weird or I’m hurting you?” He whispers in a voice so needy and far gone, it causes a spasm deep in Alec’s belly, making his cock twitch and leak a clear string of precome. He nods before he presses out, “together”.   
  
Jace leans in and kisses him, pushing him back until his head hits the soft duvet on Jace’s bed.   
  
Alec’s legs fall open and his first instinct is to close them, but the look on Jace’s face is so full of craving, craving _for him_ , and he gets overwhelmed by how irreversible this moment is and by how much he loves Jace. Instead of closing himself off, he watches Jace kiss a sloppy, wet trail down his neck, over his heartbeat and further down the symmetry line of his abs before wrapping gentle fingers around his cock and enfolding the head with his lips. 

Alec bucks off the bed, catching himself before he hurt Jace, but he feels himself blush a deep crimson.   
  
“Sorry,” he whispers. “It’s already so good.”   
  
Jace caresses his parabatai rune with his free hand, wordlessly reassuring Alec and drawing him back into the moment by running his tongue up the underside of Alec’s cock, stopping to circle the head and run his tongue over the slit a few times, loving the way it makes Alec squirm and curse, such a far cry from the disciplined and reserved Shadowhunter everyone else sees in the eldest Lightwood child from a distance. 

Alec feels he might die, but in the best of ways. Jace is discovering things too and the way he is going about it is great, but frustrating. Alec wants nothing more than to bury his length down his throat and feel those sinfully swollen lips graze the base of his cock. He tries to rock his hips upward with minute and controlled motions, but even that isn’t enough.   
  
His salvation comes when Jace decides he is done with gingerly trying things. Looking at Alec and seeing him so needy and wrecked already gives him confidence and he lets himself give in to his lust, thinking of what he read and saw, what turns him on the most and what he thinks would feel best. He doesn’t think he can take all of Alec into his mouth at once, but he still tries, the slurping sound of his pulling back from his first attempt making him blush. However, one look at Alec’s scrunched up features, frozen in an enrapturing picture of pleasure, gives him a power rush that sends a shiver up and down his spine, making white heat pool in the pit of his belly.   
  
Jace moans at the way Alec’s cock filling his mouth feels. He never imagined it would feel this good to him. Alec feels so alive beneath him, he tastes so good, unlike anything he can name, but good and he wants _more_ . He finds a rhythm that lets him breathe and also take all of Alec’s length in and frankly, he could not keep himself from moaning out his pleasure if he wanted to.   
  


He blindly searches for the glitter lube he picked while Alec was still recovering from seeing the mini shop he has in his nightstand, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers and waiting for it to warm up a bit before using two fingers to spread it over and around Alec’s entrance. His Seelie friends sold him on always using lube if he ever did come around to have sex with someone because it’s simply better feeling and makes everything easier.   
  
He is torn between pulling off of Alec to watch his fingers rub soothing touches over Alec’s hole and finally slip in on one side, and on the other, to watch Alec’s face mirroring what he’s doing back to him via ecstatic looks and that absolutely expressive dance his eyebrows do when he’s feeling things and that is so trademark Alec. 

There will be other times to try everything, but right now he focuses on bringing Alec closer to the edge. He can feel him nearing a point where the pleasure is almost impossible to contain and pride shoots through him at the thought that he is doing that to his parabatai. The distance between them is erased as the bond lets their souls meld more and more.   
  
Jace wonders if maybe he should have started with one finger, but he went slowly and gently enough that Alec does not complain when two fingertips enter him, the slowly self-warming lube helping things along. Their eyes meet and Alec is visibly straining to keep himself together.   
  
“Jace… I’m close… pull back-” He warns.   
  
Jace just looks at him defiantly and swallows him down deeper, loving the way Alec’s thighs shake from the building pleasure, using the moment to inch his fingers further into Alec and curling them slightly, to feel more of him, managing to press and rub over his prostate.   
  
Alec nearly flies off the bed. 

“Angel… fuck… JACE…!” he rasps out, “do that again, please!!!”   
  
Jace obliges, feeling his cock throb needily at the way Alec’s tight channel is squeezing down on his fingers and at Alec’s reactions from his touching that one spongy spot inside.   
  
Two, three slides of his fingers in later, Alec is coming and Jace can feel it in the bond before it happens in reality. He pulls his lips back a bit, tongue circling at the tip of Alec’s cock. He sucks around it, demanding, until he’s rewarded with the hot gush of Alec’s come in his mouth, filling his senses, dripping down the corner of his mouth faster than he can swallow. He finally lets go of Alec with a wet pop, licking him clean and sitting back on his calves, panting.   
  
Alec pulls him down into his arms, stroking his back slowly.   
  
“That was fucking amazing for a first time.” He says, his voice low and honey-like, pleasure still audible in it. “Now it’s your turn. If you still want to.”   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to the main smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to, for the sake of this story, pretend there is no parabatai curse or an explicit law in that direction, just some regular Clave controlling horseshit.

Jace shivers in his arms and curses under his breath.   
  
“I do, fuck. I want to... “ A faint blush colours Jace’s cheeks briefly before he adds, “come inside you.”   
  
He reaches for more lube and resumes his earlier quest of opening Alec up for him. On his side, facing Alec, he raises one of Alec’s legs over his hip, his fingers finding their way back in. Like this, lying down this closely, they can kiss and still be close without focusing on what’s going on below. Maybe later, once they get the hang of it, it will be easier, but for now, the need is overpowering and they both would prefer to rush things, but Jace is aware of the consequences of rushing being pain or injury, and that’s something he doesn’t want Alec to feel from him, ever. 

Alec tightens down around the fingers inside him at Jace’s words. He’s actually living his most daring fantasies and his mind is still catching up with reality.   
  
Jace is there, with him, taking care of him and being heavenly perfection - just like he imagined on all those lonely nights. He is so smitten, he can feel himself giving in easily, his body pliant and inviting, letting Jace do as he pleases.   
  
Alec feels Jace’s fingers splay on his buttcheek and dig in possessively. He hears the horny moan that leaves his lips as he follows Jace’s lead and shifts so he’s now almost all the way on top of Jace, legs spread, one held high on Jace’s hip. He can tell Jace is holding his breath, a frown of concentration frozen on his features as he guides his leaking and impossibly hard cock inside Alec.   
  
It burns at first and it feels like something might break, but Alec waits it out, breathing, looking into Jace’s mismatched eyes. 

“Hurts?” Jace asks, slowing his slide into Alec, waiting for a cue from his parabatai.   
  
“A bit,” Alec says truthfully. “But only because it’s new and it’s slowly getting better. More? I want to feel all of you.”   
  
Jace obliges, but not before adding more of the self-heating lube to Alec’s entrance, rubbing it thoroughly into the stretched tissue while peppering kisses all over Alec’s neck, jaw and lips.   
  
Finally, he bottoms out and they both sigh.   
  
“You feel so big inside me. It’s SO good, Jace.” Alec purrs, seeking Jace’s lips for a searing kiss. “I think it’s safe to move now.”   
  
Jace does so, slowly, still cautious but obviously lost in the utter rapture of being inside Alec’s warm, tight channel that is now shaped like him. He doesn’t think he’ll last long, the many sensations too good and too overwhelming. 

“Angel, Alec. You’re perfect,” he whispers, picking up the pace and looking for what will make his parabatai feel best. 

“Fuck me, Jace. I need to feel you.” Alec says, his voice low and dark with need. Now that he’s tasted this particular pleasure, he wants more. He knew Jace would be the perfect drug for him, but he never suspected how much more he’d crave him once he got him.   
  
Jace pulls out all the way, sliding back in and repeating the motions at a fast pace, making sure to angle his cock so that it hits Alec’s spot on every slide in. His hands both go to Alec’s butt, fingers digging into the soft skin and taut muscle underneath, kneading, pulling him closer, burying himself deeper into that heavenly heat.   
  
He can feel Alec’s climax start to hit in the bond way before he feels the warmth between their bellies and he moves the slightest bit away, to watch in awe as pleasure wracks his parabatai’s frame and twists his features into the image of pure ecstasy. His own release is an extension of Alec’s, pleasure sparking through him like C4 blowing up a bridge, making white light explode behind his eyelids, deleting his mind for a few long moments and settling at the base of his spine.   
  
Jace feels completely spent, panting in disbelief as he slowly comes to his senses. He always knew sex would be good if done right, or so his friends and the books told him, but now he feels a certain arrogance about it - certainly, the others cannot even begin to suspect how good it really is, because they do not have Alec; they do not have the most beautiful and loving parabatai in the whole history of Shadowhunters.   
  
He carefully pulls out, still unwilling to move any further than that until he has to. His come drips out of Alec, onto his cock and thigh, and while it makes him feel smug like never before, it also puts him into gear. He might be a piglet and enjoy being sticky, but Alec doesn’t have to endure his filthy ways.   
  
Gently, he reaches for his nightstand, where tissues are always found in ample supply, and cleans them both enough for them to make it to his bathroom and under the shower with no incidents. 

But first, Alec tightens his hold on Jace and licks his neck, lazy and sated.   
  
“We did… that.” Alec says, the use of his limbs and voice returning to him. “How are you feeling?”   
  
Jace takes some time to answer, looking far away and lost in a very pleasant daydream. He was not far away for real though, as his words reveal.   
  
“I have no idea how I lived without you, without being so joined together. I… I have even less of an idea how I will ever focus on anything else besides getting to be this close to you again. Alec, I love you so much, it’s scary.”

Alec lets himself bask in the words. He’s been dying to hear them for so long, and now they sound just right, going to erase that black spot inside him that always assured him he would never be loved no matter what he does. 

He rolls off of Jace, coming to glue himself to Jace’s side instead, resting a hand on his parabatai’s abs.

“I love you too, Jace. I have, for so long and now it feels so good to say it without pretending I mean as a soldier or as a brother. You’re still that, too, to me, but you’ve always been so much more. Everything.”   
  
“Alec… I wish you had told me sooner. I wish I had _seen_ sooner.”   
  
“It’s how it’s supposed to be. We’re men now. No one can pretend what we share isn’t real or is a childish fancy.”   
  
He goes quiet for long moments after that, thinking of how, because of the Clave, they can’t date in the open. The Clave forbids parabatai pairs from falling in love and completing their bond because it feels that people who are in love are more likely to disobey orders and ignore the authority of the Clave over all Shadowhunters. But there is no curse, no one will become a giant or be torn into pieces by angelic power. That was a myth quickly dispelled. And more than parabatai pairs in love, the Clave hates Shadowhunters who choose same sex partners because it always needs new soldiers to enlist in the war against the neverending streams of demons.   
  
“I need to listen to you more. This whole running after clues with Clary is not right.” Jace says after a short silence. “Once we get her mom back, the right way, I’m taking you out on a real date.”   
  


Alec looks pointedly to the side, as though he is the only decent actor starring in a show full of certified idiots and he is looking into the camera.  
  
“Now he comes around.” He comments.   
  
Jace takes the very deserved L for now, but soon he remembers what his initial plan was.   
  
“Let’s get you into the shower, Grumpy Pants. If my dick is any indication, your ass must look like the starry night sky right now.” 

Alec looks down, then back to Jace, then back down.  
  
“You… used glitter lube for our first time together?” He asks. But it is such a trademark Jace move, he’s only mad at himself for not seeing it coming. 

He lets Jace herd him towards the bathroom and under the shower.   
  
Once they return to bed, they discover that it will be years before they need a stamina rune to last. Dawn catches them still entwined, sticky, sweaty and panting.   
  
“Good talk,” Alec says cheekily before his head hits the pillow. He settles for a short nap until it’s time to wake up and gear up, which means he misses Jace sticking his tongue out at him before also nestling against him and going to sleep.   
  
  


The End


End file.
